Charlotte's Web (1973 Version)- The Crossover Edition Wiki
Welcome to the ! This is the crossover movie, based on the book by E.B White. This wiki-movie spin-off stars various characters including Timmy Turner as Wilbur, Lisa Simpson as Charlotte A. Cavactica and many others. Notes * Timmy Turner and certain other characters will be portrayed as the animals and adults while Avery Arable and certain other characters will remain in their original roles. * Penny when playing Goose will speak with an accent. Quote 1 * (Wiki begins with Timmy, Bubbles, Edd, Jackie, Barttercup, Blossom, Jimmy Neutron, Sandy, Spongebob, Homer, Marge, Ed, Jimmy, Sarah, and Kevin at the movie theater in a private party) * Timmy: Aw, man. That was some dinner at Krusty Burger! *belches* * Bubbles: Timmykins, mind your manners. * Timmy: Sorry, Bubsy. Couldn't help it. But I gotta say, I'm proud I was chosen for the part of Wilbur after I auditioned for the director. Spongebob was pretty bummed that he didn't earn the role the day we BOTH went to audition, but he was happy for me. 'No hard feelings' I told him. * Edd: That's very good, Timmy. In fact, I was glad that I got the role of Henry Fussy because my kindness and devotion to others. * Jackie: You were so good in your audition, Eddward! I'm glad I came to support you that day! * Edd: As am I, my dear. Eddy would have NEVER come to support me! He'd want all the movie glory for himself! He'd even turn the movie into a food fight like the time Ed kicked us all out and bellowed at Sarah. * Ed: *laughs* Yup! As if we were only 3rd season! * Edd: Ed.... eat your popcorn please. * Ed: Popcorn! *eats a quarter of the popcorn bag* * Sarah: Good thing Ed had a minor role in the movie as Uncle the stupid hog who won first prize at the county fair and not Wilbur. * Jimmy: It's SO sad when Wilbur didn't win first prize, Sarah. But I am glad he got the bronze medal of honor to save his life. And by the way, I love playing the role of cute little Jeffrey! That little gosling was cute! * Ed: Like cupcakes? * Sarah: Ed, one more outburst and I'm gonna--! * Sandy: I wouldn't start somethin' if I were you, Sarah. * Sarah: Sorry, Sandy. *eats a bite of her chocolate candy bar* * Spongebob: I wish I was in that movie, Sandy. I wanted the role of Wilbur, but Timmy got the role instead of me. Well, at least I tried. * Sandy: Don't worry, Spongey. As long as ya tried your best. And that's what matters. And Timmy did praise ya for tryin'. * Spongebob: Thanks, Sandy. * Sandy: But golly, at least you got minor roles in the little lamb. * Spongebob: Oh yeah, that's right Sandy. *giggles, then drinks his soda* Quote 2 * Bubbles (while carrying a basket of eggs): Morning, Professor! * Professor: Good morning, Bubbles. * Bubbles: *looks in suspicion, then enters house, then scene cuts to Ms. Keane cooking pancakes* Here are some fresh eggs Ms. Keane! * Ms. Keane: Awwww.... thank you, sweetie. * Bubbles: What's Professor doing with a huge ax? * Ms. Keane (as she is about to flip pancakes): Some piglets were born last evening. * Bubbles: *smiles* Awwww.... *gasps suddenly* W-w-why does he need an ax for? * Ms. Keane: One of the piglets was a runt, and he has to put an end to it. * Bubbles (sadly): Put an end to it?! Kill it?! * Ms. Keane: Sadly, yes. * Bubbles: Just because it's smaller than the other piggies?! * Ms. Keane: No reason to shout, Bubbles. The sow can't feed it. * Bubbles: *runs out of the house* PROFESSOR! *while running past deer* PROFESSOR! *While running into and by chickens* PROFESSOR! *scene cuts to Professor Utonium grabbing the runty piglet* (voice only) STOP IT! STOP IT! NO! NO! Please don't kill him! It's unfair! * Professor (holding the piglet): Bubbles.... please control yourself. * Bubbles (crying): Control myself?! It's a life/death situation, and you tell me to control myself?! * Professor (holding the piglet): Bubbles, raising miniature piglets is plenty stressed and a lot of responsibility. Please run along, honey. * Bubbles (crying): But it's not right! Would you perish me if I was born small?! * Professor (holding the piglet): Awwwww.... of course not, honey. A little girl is different that a runty piglet. * Bubbles (Crying): But i-i-it's UNFAIR! This is such the worst thing of cruelty I never witnessed! * Professor (holding the piglet): Hmmmm.... I think it is best that I let you own this piglet, so you can SEE how stressful a pig can be. * Bubbles (tearful / relieved): Oh, Professor... y-y-you didn't have to.... *sniffles* * Professor: Here you are.... *gives Bubbles the piglet* he is all yours, honey. Saved from an abrupt demise. * Bubbles (tearfully / holding and adoring the piglet): Awwwww.... he's so cute! PERFECT for me! I shall call him..... Timmy! *kisses Timmy* * Professor: (off-screen): I'm sure Timmy adores you just as you adore him, honey. (on-screen) Now let's take him inside and feed the miniature creature. Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Timmy: Wanna play, friend? * Spongebob: Ooh! Ooh! May I, Squidward?! * Squidward: No, Spongebob! You are NOT allowed out of your pen. (in his mind) Even though it'd be nice. (out loud) Also, sheep DON'T play with pigs. * Timmy: Why not? What's the big idea?! * Squidward: Because Zuckerman uses us for good wool being that we are sheep. With pigs on the other hand, the time might come. * Timmy: What time might come? * Squidward (voice only): Till you're obese enough to put an end to. * Timmy: *gasps* W-W-What do you mean?! * Squidward: Everyone in this farm knows it. In the fall, you will be turned into pork products. Because when cold weather comes.... THEY'LL SLAUGHTER YOU! * Timmy: GAH! *faints* * Penny: Bart, Can you find out out out what to do with Timmy, please? * Bart: *gulps, then goes and bites Timmy's tail to revive him* * Timmy (worried): Is it true what Squidward said?! IS IT?! * Penny: I am afraid-raid-raid it is true despite being a dirty-irty trick. * Timmy (crying): I am afraid to die! I wanna stay here in my barn and manure pile and breath this glorious air, and lie in the epic sun! * Squidward: You are by far creating a racket! * Timmy (crying): I don't wanna be pork products.... I'M AFRAID TO DIE!!!! *bawls like he did in the FOP episode, "Fairy Friends And Neighbors"* * Lisa (voice only): Calm down, Timmy! Chin up my friend! * Timmy (crying): Who said that, please? *sadly sniffles* * Lisa (voice only): You want a companion? * Timmy (tearfully): Yes, I want a friend. But I don't wanna be pork products. * Lisa (voice only): Well, chin up. I'll be your companion, and I will try and spare your life. * Timmy (tearfully): I only see air. W-W-What do you mean by "chin up"? * Lisa (voice-only): Rest up, my dear companion. I'll be present in the morning, and I will explain what "chin up" means. Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Category:Browse